


Fraternization

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukihiko considers life without Natsuhiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Miroku Brothers are so pretty and so underrepresented. Betaed by Eliza.

Yukihiko is very, very fast. Not fast enough to get away from Natsuhiko, though, and sometimes he wants to. Sometimes he wants to step out from under his brother's violent shadow and experience life where it's quiet, where Natsuhiko's rage doesn't echo in his head.

"Do you really want to be alone, brother?"

Natsuhiko's voice is dark and throaty, his hands hard and warm. He holds Yukihiko close, whispers in his ear. "You want me to go away?"

Yukihiko thinks of life without this, without Natsuhiko's strength to protect him. Without Natsuhiko's desire to surround him.

He shivers, clings. "No."


End file.
